Too Late
by Kitty-Chan-TMF
Summary: He walked closer to the blond, "The naruto I know doesn't believe in love." the raven said, pinning Naruto to the tree behind him. Sasuke's eyes showed sadness. A deep pool of sadness. A love that was never returned. He could see the angst in them, the regret. Warning: character death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. *sob*

hope u like this story! Don't forget to review! Love ya guys3

* * *

I love you!" The blond shouted. His light blue eyes shone as it reflected the bright sunlight. His long, spiky blond hair softly moved againts the wind, his caramel skin stood out from the others. He was special, Sasuke thought.

Flashback

The blond and the raven lay in bed, panting slightly after another round of sex. "Naruto, do you..do you love me?" The raven asked.

Said boy looked at him, his eyes darkened and his face extremely serious, "I dont believe in love, Sasuke. We're just doing this for sex, nothing more, right?"

Sasuke's heart broke. It broke into millions of tiny pieces at what the blond just said to him, but his face showed a smile. A smile he would only show Naruto, "Of course, I was hoping you'd say that." He lied. He hated himself so much.

Flashback end

"I love you.." Uzumaki Naruto repeated. His voice soft and just above whisper.

A chuckle could be heard from the person opposite from him. His dark eyes were like an endless black maze, his dark raven hair danced in the wind, his pale skin soft. "Who are you? What have you done to Naruto?" Uchiha Sasuke slowly walked to the blond kitsune.

The blond looked at him, utterly confused, "What?"

Another low chuckle came out of the raven's mouth, "Don't fuck with me, you're not naruto."

"I am!" he replied desprately.

"oh please. You expect me to believe that?" the blond nodded yet Sasuke just snorted in reply.

He walked closer to the blond, "The naruto I know doesn't believe in love." the raven said, pinning Naruto to the tree behind him. Sasuke's eyes showed sadness. A deep pool of sadness. A love that was never returned. He could see the angst in them, the regret. He whimpered.

After what felt like eternity, Sasuke continued, "Naruto, my naruto doesnt love me." He gave the blond a sad smile. "He loves the sex. Never me." he let go of Naruto making him fall to the ground.

"Sa-Sasuke?" he said, his voice hoarse as he saw Sasuke walk away.

"I dont blame him.. Love is cruel." he continued, clenching his heart looking into the sky as it started to darken, An indication that it was about to rain. He chuckled darkly, "I..I loved him..so much. But, to him I'm just another good fuck, ya know?" he said looking back to Naruto. The blonds eyes widened when he saw the tears that ran down the raven's face, the sad smile still there.

"I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I want to talk to him again..I want to joke around with him..that idiot. But..its just sex.. And Who am I to not comply whenever he came back? I guess, I use him too.." he took a sharp intake of breath as the first rain drops started to fall. "Sometimes, I'd pretend he loved me. So selfish of me." He said as he dropped to his knees.

The rain started to pour heavily as the blond stared at the raven. Sasuke's body was shaking as he quitely sobbed. "Sasuke.."

"I wanted to stop. So badly. But I couldnt, I loved him." he said, his voice cracking.

Flashback

Naruto barged into Sasuke's house. He smelled of Alchohol and he looked wary and drunk. "Sasukeeeeeee, where are youu?" he slurred, Tripping over a few things.

Sasuke came out from the kitchen and frowned. He smelled of sex too. "Hey, Naruto.."

"Ah! Sasukeee-chan! Mmm, you look hot." he said, pinning Sasuke to the wall.

The raven grimanced, He smelled of womans perfume. Sasuke felt disgusted of himself but he let Naruto do it anyway. Anything to make the blond happy.

Flashback end.

"I know he wouldnt love me back and..I couldnt take it. The pain..I know why he doesnt believe in love. Love is useless. Love is blind. Love is Pain." he stared up at the sky again, closing his eyes.

"All I wanted was you, Naruto. Only you." he chuckled to himself again, "I'm talking to a fake Naruto. How foolish of me. So, who are you, really?" he said standing and facing the blond.

"Sasuke.. I..I..why..why did you let me take advantage of you.."

He frowned, "Dont play with my mind, boy. My patients is fading."

"Its me, Sasuke. Its really me." he said. Standing up and reaching for the raven. The boy flinched.

"Dont touch me."

Naruto frowned, what have he done. "Please, Sasuke. Its..me."

"Stop it!" he roared as fresh tears drifted down his pale, porcelean cheeks. "Naruto left me! He left me! He left me 3 years ago! And..he's never coming back... Why should he? He doesnt need me.." The rain engulfed the stunning raven in a tight hug.

Naruto stared at him, he was shaking violently. How could he be so cruel to the boy? He had left him one night. Alone and heartbroken and now, after 3 years, he expects the raven to welcome him with open arms. How idiotic of him.

"I love you, Sasuke." he repeated, reaching out as the raven walked away.

He stopped for a while and looked over his shoulder, a small smile placed upon his lips, "I love you too, Naruto. But its too late."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what the Uchiha was about to do, "No Sasuke! DONT!" he said running to him.

But he was too late.

The last Uchiha took a kunai from his patch and gave the boy a last smile. The smile was happy. It held peace, it was stunning.

"SASUKE!"

Too late. He jabbed the kunai right in his heart. "I love you." was his last words.

Naruto held him and whispered sweet nothings to him. But when he felt the raven stop breathing, he knew, it was too late.

"I love you, Sasuke.."

* * *

Review, Please! I'll love you. ;) And please inform me of any mistakes you might find! thanks for reading! If you about another, longer, sweeter Naruto pairing, PM me! ^^


End file.
